Maybe this Christmas
by rosebud26
Summary: Written for the NFA Secret Santa. A little angst, a little romance and hopefully a little humour...Abby and Tony style! hint of slight kink at the end
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, only love to write about them.

**Author's note:** Written for the Secret Santa on NFA. Just a little Christmas fluff...Hope you enjoy!

_Maybe This Christmas…Part One_

As Abby was tidying up in her lab, getting ready to leave for the Holidays, she was reciting a Christmas poem to herself…Abby Style.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the building" she began.

"Not a Agent was stirring, not even Tony. The stockings were hung by the Mass Spec with care, in hopes that Gibbs would soon bring Caf Pows down here."

Abby giggled to herself as she thought of what the next line should be when she suddenly realized something; Tony HAD been awfully quiet these last few day. It dawned on her that the second line about Tony must have snuck into her subconscious.

Everyone had been talking for days about his or her Holiday plans, but Tony had never said what his plans were. He always avoided answering, diverting the conversation elsewhere.

She knew that Jeanne breaking up with him had hit him hard and that Tony hadn't dated anyone since.

Why that little sneak, Abby thought. SHE knew that if HE knew that SHE knew that he didn't have plans, that she would force him to spend Christmas with her.

"OK" Abby said out loud "Got to watch the caffeine intake, I almost confused myself."

Abby grabbed her coat and bag, dialing Tony's cell phone as she headed for the elevator; it went directly to voice mail and he wasn't answering his home phone either.

"Alright Tony", Abby said to herself, "you can't hide from me." She got more determined by the mile, as she drove over to Tony's apartment, that he WAS NOT going to spend the Holiday alone.

Abby arrived at Tony's and parked her car. As she made her way up to his apartment, her steps slowed as she thought about how to convince him to spend Christmas with her. As easygoing as Tony was, sometimes he could be incredibly stubborn. When she arrived at his door, she still didn't have a plan. Well, Abby thought, I'll just have to wing it. She then raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Tony had arrived home from work in a somber mood. He purposely hadn't planned on spending Christmas with anyone this year, because he didn't want to have to keep up the charade. Tony just wanted to spend one day without having to pretend that everything was ok, one day that he could be himself.

Tony was sitting in the dark, the only light coming from the Christmas tree he had put up. That was one tradition that he followed every year, no matter where he was living. As he sat there, drinking a bottle of beer, his cell phone rang. Seeing Abby's name on the caller ID, Tony ignored the call. He didn't feel like talking to anyone tonight. When his home phone rang right after that, Tony knew it was Abby again.

"Oh crap," he said out loud as he hung his head. He knew it wouldn't be long before she showed up. Tony groaned as he pushed himself up off the sofa and went to the kitchen to get another beer. On his way back into the living room, Tony stopped and unlocked his apartment door. He figured Abby would be there in about 15 minutes and he didn't want to have to get up again.

Abby raised her hand and knocked, she heard Tony yell from inside.

"Come on in Abby, the doors unlocked."

Abby grinned as she entered the apartment but the grin dimmed slightly when she saw that the place was dark. As she took off her boots, she thought to herself " No way Tony, I'm not letting you get away with this.

As she went into the living room she plastered a grin back on her face. She looked around in the darkened room. Spotting Tony sitting on the sofa, she could barely make out his expression.

"Hey Tony" Abby said as she practically bounced over to the sofa.

Tony gave her a small smile "Hey Ab's"

As she sat down next to him she said "Great tree."

"Thanks" he responded. After taking a long drink of his beer, he continued.

"Ok, so spill. Why are you here?"

"Do I have to have a special reason? Maybe I just wanted to stop by?" Abby asked.

"Abby" Tony sighed, "It's Christmas eve. I'm sure you have more important things to do than to check up on me."

While he sat there staring at the tree, Tony finished what was left of his beer. Abby had been watching him out of the corner of her eye but her gaze narrowed at the tone in his voice.

As she tried to cuddle up next to him, she said "Actually Tony, YOU are the most important thing to me tonight."

As the curve of her breast pressed against his arm, Tony could feel the beginnings of arousal start to stir deep within him. He groaned to himself, he knew that he didn't have the strength to resist her tonight.

As he quickly got up from the sofa, he muttered, "Excuse me" and went out to the kitchen, turning on the light as he entered. Knowing that the last thing he needed was more alcohol; Tony grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. As he stood there, drinking half the bottle at once, his back was to the doorway. Abby had followed him into the kitchen with a perplexed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, just thirsty"

As she walked up and stood right behind him, she asked. "Are you sure? You've been kind of quiet lately."

Tony almost groaned out loud. God, her fragrance was intoxicating! Musk mixed with something else he couldn't quite place. His arousal was growing the more he breathed in her scent.

"I think it's just the season. Maybe I've got a little bit of the Holiday Blues." He said as he turned around.

"Aw Tony, I think you need a hug." Abby said as she embraced him.

She had her whole body pressed up against him and Tony couldn't help his body reaction. He kept his arms at his side; Tony closed his eyes as he actually groaned out loud this time.

"Abby, you really need to leave now."

"Why?" she sounded almost hurt that he didn't want her there.

When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she thought they looked like they had turned an even brighter shade of green. As he shifted his stance so that she could feel his arousal, Abby's reaction was not exactly what he had expected.

"Oh" she said "OH!"

A smile slowly spread across her face. As Abby pressed her body against his, she leaned her head closer and whispered in his ear.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Her voice had taken on a lower husky tone.

As Abby breathed in his scent, she started to get aroused herself. Someday, she thought, I'm going to figure out what makes him smell so damn good.

Tony's left arm slid around her waist as he brought his right hand up to cup her cheek.

"Abby" Tony's tone was serious "Are you sure about this? Because once we start, there's no going back."

"Let me put it to you this way" she said with a seductive smile "Is that my Christmas present or are you just happy to see me?"

Tony just chuckled "Both" he said with a grin.

Tony leaned in and captured her mouth in a slow kiss. She immediately responded by deepening the kiss. Their tongues engaged in a dance, of sorts, as they explored each other's mouths. They eventually broke apart, both gasping for air as they rested their foreheads against each other's.

Tony murmured "Let's take this some place more comfortable."

He took Abby's hands as he led her out of the kitchen. As they started down the hall toward his bedroom, their mouths began devouring each other again. Abby was walking backwards as Tony led the way, until she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just love to write about them.

**Author's note:** Part two...Not as long as the first but just as fun. Hope you enjoy!

_Maybe this Christmas…Part Two_

The next morning, as the Sunlight came through the window, Tony stirred. It only took him a second to remember the night before. He started to smile then realized that he was alone in bed. He got up, threw on a pair of sweatpants and went in search of Abby. When he found that he was by himself in the apartment, he got worried. What if Abby had regrets about last night. Would that be the end of their friendship? Not to mention the whole Rule #12 thing.

Tony went into the kitchen to start some coffee and it was there that he found the note; she had taped it to the coffee maker. As he read it, Tony smiled. It looked like she didn't have any regrets after all. It said, "Be back at 11 am to pick you up. Be ready." I wonder what she has planned, he thought.

Tony was downstairs at 11 sharp, ready and waiting when she pulled up. He wasn't quite sure how to greet her after last night, this wasn't like the usual 'one night stand', this was Abby. So he decided to play it safe and let her set the tone.

Tony got into her car and smiled. "Good morning Abby, Merry Christmas."

Abby returned his greeting as if the previous evening had never happened.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" she said as she leaned over and gave him an innocent peck on the cheek.

As they just sat there silently, not quite looking each other in the eye, Abby was the first to speak.

"I think we should talk about what happened last night." She said.

"Ok." He said as he looked up at her.

"Listen, I just wanted you to know that I understand that this was just a one night thing, ok?"

Before Tony could respond, she continued.

"You needed some comfort and I was there to provide it. Besides, it's not like we could ever have a serious relationship or anything, right?"

"Right" he said slowly.

"So we're good?" Abby asked with a hesitant smile.

"Yeh, we're good." Tony smiled back.

Although he was relieved that Abby didn't take what had happened the night before too seriously, a part of Tony was a little disappointed.

As she pulled out of the parking lot, Abby was glad she had been able to convince Tony that last night had been just a one-time thing. She didn't want him to suspect how she really felt.

"So, where are we going?" he asked suddenly.

Abby was startled but recovered quickly.

"It's a surprise." she grinned.

As she continued driving, Tony started to recognize the neighborhood; it was obvious that she was trying to take the long way there.

"Abby, you DO know that I know all the back roads to Gibbs house?"

She pouted, "Aw Tony, I was trying to surprise you."

"I can't just show up there, I already turned down his invite for Christmas Dinner." He said.

"I know but I called him this morning and he said it was ok, the more the merrier."

" Gibbs DID NOT say, the more the merrier, Abby" Tony said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, he implied it." She insisted.

Tony just shook his head as he thought to himself; Gibbs doesn't IMPLY anything.

As they pulled up in front of their Bosses house and got out of the car, Tony started to feel a little apprehensive. By the time they got to the front door, it was already open and Gibbs was standing there.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs!" Abby said as she gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Gibbs turned to Tony, "Merry Christmas Tony"

"Merry Christmas Boss." Tony hesitated for a second "So, um, thanks for letting me come over today."

"No problem DiNozzo, there's plenty of food." He replied as he turned and went back into the house.

Abby and Tony followed him, and then they settled in the living room with their drinks. While they waited for the rest of the guest to arrive, Gibbs kept himself busy in the kitchen.

As the two of them were talking, Abby suddenly got a mischievous look in her eye. Gibbs had walked into the room and was standing behind Tony, who hadn't noticed him yet.

"So Tony, are you going to give Gibbs the same present you gave me?" she said with an innocent look on her face.

Tony choked on his drink "Abby!"

Gibbs spoke up then, "What DID you give her DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped but didn't turn around "Ah…Um, it was really nothing special Boss, no big deal"

"That's not what Abby told me on the phone this morning." He replied.

Tony closed his eyes for a minute, thinking to himself "Oh crap!"

"Yeah Tony" Abby smiled, "I thought it was a very big deal."

Tony's eyes flew open as he shot her a look that pleaded with her to shut up.

Shifting her attention to Gibbs, Abby was practically bouncing in her chair as she asked.

"So, come on Gibbs, it's your turn. What did you get us for Christmas?"

Gibbs smiled one of his special smiles that were reserved just for her.

"I planned on giving you two your presents after dinner." Then leaning down, he said softly in Tony's ear, "In private"

His eyes widening, as he stared blankly at the wall, Tony resisted the urge to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

THE END


End file.
